enstars_shippingfandomcom-20200214-history
Watahoku
Watahoku is the name for a romantic relationship between Wataru Hibiki and Hokuto Hidaka. History During Hokuto's first year at Yumenosaki Academy, he was adamant about joining the school's Theater Club. At the time, the only other member of the club was its leader, Wataru Hibiki, with all other members quickly leaving the club after being put through Wataru's difficult training. Wataru was initially reluctant to let Hokuto join due to Hokuto's poor acting skill and the fear that Hokuto would also quit the club like many others before him. However, after being told by Wataru that he was "prince-like," Hokuto adopted the role of a "prince" and persistently returned to the club room time and time again, until he was finally allowed entry to the club - and so began Wataru and Hokuto's interesting relationship. Wataru and Hokuto spent a lot of time together at the Theater Club, putting on several plays including one where Wataru played the role of a princess - a play that Tomoya Mashiro was so moved by, it helped inspire him to enrol at the academy and later join the Theater Club. At the time, Wataru and Hokuto were some of each others' only friends, and enjoyed many days in each others' company. Later this year, Eichi Tenshouin waged "war" on the Oddballs. Of course, Wataru was not exempt from this, his "execution" being the last and most shameful of all. Although it was well within Wataru's abilities to defeat fine, he knew that with the current state of Yumenosaki Academy he had to perfectly play his role as the villain to Eichi's hero. At the time, Wataru was not a part of any unit, so had to form a temporary unit for his execution live. The only other member of this temporary unit, Thirteenth Day, was Hokuto. To protect Hokuto's identity onstage, Wataru got him to wear a mask and only referred to him as "hockey mask-kun" rather than his real name. This experience both destroyed Hokuto's image of Wataru, and inspired the first spark of rebellion against Eichi's system in him. Trickstar's revolution After the events of the previous year, Wataru joined the new fine as a permanent member of the unit, along with Yuzuru Fushimi and Tori Himemiya. At this point, Hokuto had been a member of Trickstar for quite some time, a unit which was quietly planning a revolution against the Student Council's new system. With the arrival of the new producer student, Anzu, Trickstar's plan was finally set in motion. However after Trickstar's initial success, Eichi disbanded the unit during the DDD and forced each member to join a different unit (with Hokuto's new unit being fine). Despite this, Subaru Akehoshi and Anzu did not give up on their goal, slowly bringing Mao Isara and Makoto Yuuki back from their new units and reforming Trickstar for the DDD semi-finals. During this time, Wataru took the pains to deliver Hokuto a heartfelt letter from his grandmother - a letter that ultimately inspired Hokuto to rejoin his Trickstar friends for the final battle against fine, leading to Trickstar's victory. In this instance, Trickstar were the "heroes" and fine were the "villains" meaning that once again, Wataru happily played the role of the villain for the sake of the school's future. Present day After Trickstar's revolution, Hokuto and Wataru continued to go about their Theater Club activities along with the club's newest member, Tomoya Mashiro. The three of them performed in many plays together including Cinderella (with Akatsuki at the school festival), a play based on the Rosicrucian Order, and most notably, a variation on Romeo and Juliet where both leads were female. Wataru and Hokuto played the titular characters of this story, who were, of course, in a romantic relationship, meaning that the two of them did indeed kiss onstage. They also used this experience to reflect on their relationship over the last year or so. During this year, Trickstar also participated in the SS against Eden. Before the Winter Live, Hokuto and Wataru had a long conversation in the Theater Club room as they attempted to open a puzzle box hidden by Hokuto's father. Wataru commented on how wearing a mask as he does is the mark of something alien and inhuman, to which Hokuto responded that a mask can also be the mark of a hero. They also talked about how similar they both are, with both of their childhoods demanding that they do everything alone - but neither of them are alone anymore. Wataru then handed Hokuto "hockey mask-kun's" mask, the mask he wore last year during Wataru's execution, prompting a discussion on why Wataru even made Hokuto stand onstage with him that day. Although Hokuto theorised that Wataru intentionally started the revolution by inciting Hokuto's desire for revenge, Wataru neither confirmed nor denied this, instead stating Hokuto was overthinking things. However, he did confirm that at least part of the reason was to temper Hokuto for if he was ever faced with such another such tragedy onstage in the future. Wataru also stated that he enjoyed spending last year with Hokuto, confessing that nobody usually stays with him for very long and that since the day he was born, Hokuto was the very first person to ever stay by his side. The conversation ended with a heartfelt exchange of encouragement from Wataru and thanks from Hokuto. Hokuto and the rest of Trickstar went on to be successful in the Winter Live against Eden. Towards the end of the year, Wataru decided to disband the Theater Club, a decision that both Hokuto and Tomoya vehemently opposed. Wataru's reasoning was that they would both be better off joining a troupe in Yumenosaki's acting department, something he should have told them long ago but didn't as he enjoyed their company at the club so much. In order to save the club, Wataru presented them with a challenge: if one of them does something that makes him say "Amazing," he will relinquish the role of club president to them and they may do as they please with the club. Hokuto jumped at this opportunity, trying many desperate half-baked ideas (such as publicly confessing his love to Wataru) to save the club. After a deep discussion with Tomoya, the two of them decided to take part in an audition at a large theater, inviting Wataru along to observe their performance. During this audition, Hokuto went above and beyond in terms of his acting, impressing even Wataru. Indeed Wataru even stated that although still pretty mediocre, Hokuto's acting had come a long way since they first met to the point that it moved him to tears. Hokuto's passion onstage finally made Wataru say "Amazing," making Hokuto the new Theater Club president and marking yet another turning point in their relationship. Other hints * During Jingle Bells, Hokuto came to Eichi with Trickstar's decision to revoke their right to perform at SS if they didn't win at StarFes. This was one of the only moments in Ensemble Stars where Wataru was truly surprised, finding Hokuto's resolve "Amazing" and praising him for it. * In Wataru's sub story Reversed Joker, Hokuto was worried when Wataru "died" onstage, recounting the time something similar happened in the past and how Wataru had mentally reverted to being a baby. Wataru revealed that he had just been pretending as it was fun to mess with Hokuto, although Hokuto still had his concerns. * In Hokuto's sub story Improv Theater, Hokuto hid in the Theater Club room with Anzu, talking to her in a gentle and reassuring manner. Wataru then pretended that he had taken the form of Anzu so that Hokuto was "flirting" with him, saying he was happy that Hokuto was whispering sweet words to him and that he wanted to hear more of Hokuto's "words of love." * In the story for Wataru's card, Rooster of the New Year, it was revealed that when Wataru heard Hokuto muttering "Daifuku" (the name he had given one of the school rabbits), he ran out to the convenience store to buy Hokuto a daifukumochi, thinking Hokuto had been talking about the confection. ** After stuffing the daifukumochi into Hokuto's mouth and getting an angry reaction, Wataru remarked that Hokuto's hatred is also a form of love. * In the anime, Wataru and Hokuto were revealed to have performed Sleeping Beauty the previous year, with Hokuto playing the prince and Wataru playing the heroine. Hokuto kissed Wataru as part of this play. * Wataru sometimes comments on how he admires Hokuto's ability to give his best in everything he does. * Hokuto greatly admires Wataru as an actor. Quotes Category:Hokuto Hidaka Category:Wataru Hibiki Category:Yaoi Category:Help Category:Academy Award Winning Actors